The Helper
by ecarlate-fraise
Summary: In 2045, the world has changed immensely from 2013. And not technology-wise. The social structure has become stricter, and those who are wealthy and famous dominate. The poor are known as Helpers and are sold to the wealthy as slaves in different selling centers. Bella is a Helper and wanting of a better life. One day, Esme Cullen decides to buy Bella, but as a daughter...for now.
1. A Change of Shelter

**All human and there are the regular pairings, but at first, things are going to be a bit…rocky. But don't worry. I believe in happy endings…maybe. **

**This takes place sometime in the future. But it's not a future with robots, advanced technology and things such as those. The only difference between this future and present day is the strict social structure, and how social class hugely divides people in society.**

**I don't mean to offend anyone with this story, so please don't take anything the wrong way. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1- A Change of Shelter **

Bella's POV-

Prologue:

It's a world where the rich and famous prosper. It's a world where the poor are sold as Helpers to these wealthy people. They call us Helpers, but I know that's just another word for servant or slave. No other life is an option. Servitude is the only path for them. These people will never have a chance at a normal life, let alone a good life.

This is what the world had become. The world had become a place overwhelmed with the social hierarchy. It turned out to be a place where only the high esteemed are allowed to be happy.

I wish I could say I was one of these wealthy people, decked out in the most expensive jewels possible. I really wish I could.

But I can't. Because if I said that, I would be lying.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, an 11-year-old peasant, about to be sold to the wealthiest, most esteemed, most respected, and most beautiful family ever, to be their Helper. The Cullen Family.

Chapter 1:

"Isabella! Come here right now! A family needs a Helper, and I'm introducing you. And it's not just a family. It's the Cullen family."

The Helper seller I belonged to, Jessica, is a middle class person. Middle class people had no chance of ever becoming rich, and moving up the social ladder, but they wouldn't ever be Helpers. They had relatively good lives. She was one of the nicer Helper sellers.

Jessica was one of the most famous Helper-sellers out there, as well. She was known to have the best quality Helpers to sell, and therefore she was upper-middle class.

You might be thinking, 'Wow, you're making yourself sound like an object.'

I am.

Remember this. I am a 11-year-old person. But to anyone in the upper class system, I am an object. I am something they observe in order to see whether or not I'm fit and up to date and worthy of buying.

That's my life.

That's the type of life for many of my kind.

I snap out of my self-pity when Jessica's piercing voice calls out to me, "Isabella! Don't make me say it again! Come here right this instant! Mrs. Cullen is waiting, and she's a very busy person!"  
I sigh and walk quickly to the "selling room" as we called it. As soon as I enter, I look at the lady about to buy me: Mrs. Cullen, part of the richest family out there.

She's beautiful. Her caramel hair is wavy, soft looking, shiny, and almost shimmery. Her eyes, a beautiful emerald green, are expressive and her eyelashes are black and long, a contrast to her hair color. She's a creamy pale, she's thin and curvy, she's tall, and she's wearing some of the nicest clothes out there.

She has a kind smile, but I know it's all a show. I've heard stories. Helper owners are not kind to their Helpers. They aren't abusive, but they don't bother showing their sweet sides to their slaves.

She asks Jessica in a smooth, tinkling voice, "What's her full name, may I ask?"

Jessica says in her alluring, salesperson voice, "Isabella Marie Swan. She's a beauty isn't she? She's twelve, but quite strong. She's diligent, and has manners. She also has a grace that most pre-teens don't care to have."

Mrs. Cullen nods approvingly and then walks over to me, her spotless black and shiny heels clicking on the floor. She reaches out but before she does anything she looks directly at me and asks in a soft voice, "May I?"

For a moment, I'm shocked into silence. Was she seriously asking me if it was okay? She was on a totally different social class. This was crazy. This was… nice. I nod gently.

She strokes my hair and touches my cheeks. "Hmm, very nice facial features and hair. She is a beauty, Jessica. How much are you selling her for?"

Jessica beams, sensing her success and eagerly replies, "Hmm, well, Isabella is one of my best, so most likely $10,500." I silently gasp. Why so much?

Mrs. Cullen thinks for a second and then nods slowly. "I'll take her. Not only will she grow up to be a big help around the house, but right now, at this young age, she can be a friend for the children, who are all around her age. They're all adopted except for Alice and Edward."

I'm baffled. One, she is kind to me. And two, she wants me to be her kids' friends, and not a Helper until I hit the older ages. I'm pretty sure anyone else of her rank would look at me like I was a disgusting animal, and would never let me near her 'dear' children.

Jessica grins even wider, which I wouldn't think was possible, and chirps; "It's a deal then Mrs. Cullen. Would you like to take her today, after you sign all the contracts and make the payment?"

Mrs. Cullen nods and they go into the payment room while I stay in the selling room by myself. I don't know whether to be happy or scared. For all I know, Mrs. Cullen could just be pretending to be nice in public, and may be secretly vicious at home. Maybe her kids will hate me, the Helper, and will torment me. Maybe I'll be shoved around constantly. I mean, I've heard the rumors, the stories, and all of the things that others who had friends that were sold said.

But then again, there was no point in worrying or freaking out. I had no choice but to agree to follow Mrs. Cullen. I had no say in the matter. I was just there, for her to see me and approve or decline.

I don't know whether I ever wanted to be sold. My life here at the Helper selling center, wasn't very enjoyable, because all of us Helpers had to help out, and I was always tired. However, it was peaceful. Helpers aren't completely like slaves. Helper owners or sellers are NOT allowed to abuse or hurt Helpers. So, I haven't felt much pain in my 11 years of life.

So did I ever want to go to a family to become a Helper?

No. I never wanted to be as low as a servant for anyone. But I guess it's what I am now, or what I will be in a couple of years.

I sigh. I was 11, but I was years ahead of that in mentality. For gosh sake, I could have a perfectly normal conversation with a 30 year old, and it would be an interesting conversation at that.

Now, you might be thinking that I'm not educated. I am. We Helpers have to be. What kind of wealthy person wants a Helper who they can't properly have conversations or communicate with to the fullest? So I can read, and write, and I know some history, but I don't know math and science and subjects such as those. I just know the stuff necessary to communicate with others, as mentioned before.

30 minutes later, I'm strapped into Mrs. Cullen's very nice car, and we're driving to her house.

After about 3 minutes of awkward silence, Mrs. Cullen asks, "Isabella, would you prefer to be called Isabella, or Marie. I know some people who like their middle names."

I whisper, "People called me Isabella at the Helper selling center, but I always preferred Bella."

She answers warmly, "Great. I'll call you Bella. Now Bella. Know this. I would never make you work for me at such a young age. Until 16 years old, most likely not. I just want another companion for my children now, and a Helper for later on, when I am growing older."  
I stare at her in shock. I nod slowly and say, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

She laughs and says, "No need to call me Mrs. Cullen dear. Just call me Esme."  
Wow, this day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Ok Mrs… Esme."

She laughs and then faces the front again. She says, "Bella, I think you'll like Alice. She's very bubbly, and she loves clothes and accessorizing. She'll love you and might want to dress you up very often. Little Alice reminds me of a pixie. She's just so cute. She's 10, very close in age to you. You'll like Emmett as well. He's a humorist for sure. He's outgoing, childish, and very sweet. He adapts to changes well, but he's 13, quite older than you. Now Jasper. Well, I don't know if you'll mingle well together. He's not very well adapted towards change and it took him a while to accept me as his mother when I first adopted him, with Carlisle, who's my husband. Rosalie is beautiful. I think she'll love you. She's very motherly, and will treat you like a sister. Now for Edward. He's a different personality. He is distant at times, and cool. But you'll get used to him. He's exactly your age, actually, Bella."

"Wow, I cannot wait to meet them. They all sound so kind."

"Yes, they are indeed Bella. And for now, I'm not telling them that you're a Helper. For now, I just said you're adopted, just like them, and are on the same social class. Please don't be insulted. I just did it because for a couple of years, I want everything to be bubbly and family-like. All of them might treat you differently if they knew. In fact, Jessica and Carlisle, my husband, are the only two that know of you as a Helper. And of course your friends or acquaintances at the center. To many others, you're just another adopted child. You don't mind, do you?"

I smile for the first time today. "No, of course not! Actually, I very much like that my social class won't set me apart."  
She smiles. "Great. They all go to school, and you will go with them when the time comes. As of now, it's July so they're all on summer vacation."  
"I cannot thank you enough Mrs… Esme. This is such an honor."

"No problem Bella, no problem at all."

Soon, we pull up to an absolutely gorgeous house. It's HUGE, white, and very intricately designed. In the front, there are two huge glass windows on the second floor. The lawn itself is huge, and the house itself is secluded from the city, and nestled within the trees in the forest. It's the perfect place to live for a cozy, but majestic atmosphere.

I cannot help but let a small amount of excitement leak into my insides. But it slowly disappears as I realize that I have to meet everyone. I get out of the car, and Esme comes around with a worried expression.

"Bella dear. I forgot to ask for your basic stuff from the center."

"It's okay Esme. I didn't have anything else besides this dress, except for my toiletries and one other outfit."  
"Oh okay then. Alice will be glad to hear she can shop for you."  
I respond quickly, "Oh, don't worry about it Mrs. Cullen. Please don't feel inclined to spend your money on me. I am only a Helper, even if we're one of the few that know about it."  
She scolds, "Nonsense Bella. You are like a child to me for now."

Then, she takes my small hand into hers and we walk inside. Inside, everyone in the family, from what I can tell, is seated on the huge couches. Wow, everything here is just enormous in size. Just simply enormous.

The first person to come up to me is a short, bouncing girl who has spiky black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She hugs me, taking me by surprise and then says, "Hey there! I'm Alice! Nice to meet you! Welcome to the family!"

I quietly say, "Hi, I'm Bella. Thank you for welcoming me."  
She giggles and replies, "Oh, you're a quiet one Bella. That's so cute!"

She then retreats and a gorgeous teenage girl takes her previous spot. Her hair is a silky, natural blonde, and her midnight blue eyes are large, warm, and welcoming.

"Hey there Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale, but I now go by Rosalie Cullen. My brother is Jasper over there with the blonde hair. It's super nice to meet you."

I nod and smile shyly. Next, a handsome, large and muscled teenager says in a booming voice, "Wow, great to meet you Bella! I'm Emmett. I'm sure we will be awesome friends!"

I giggle, amusedly. Next, Jasper, certainly handsome as well, walks up to me stiffly. "Hi Bella. I'm Jasper. It's quite nice to meet you."

Before I could respond, he retreats into a corner. I ignore the annoyance that arises within me. Then, a beautiful boy comes up to me. His hair is a bronze color, and a bit of red is mixed in there. Just like autumn leaves… His green eyes are beautiful. Just like emeralds. It's obvious that he inherited the eyes from his mother Esme.

He says in a velvety voice, "Hi. I'm Edward. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you." At the last few words, he smiles a-to-die-for crooked smile. I snap myself out of it. You are a Helper, and although he doesn't know it, you have to remember it. You are not truly a part of this socially prominent family. Definitely not.

I reply, "I look forward to getting to know you as well."  
And then, finally, the man I'm assuming is Carlisle walks up to me.

He says in a warm and comforting voice, "Bella, its such a pleasure to meet you."  
He holds a look of understanding in his eyes, and I reply, "It's equally a pleasure for me as well."  
He grins and I grin back, for a second there entranced by his sparkling blue eyes, which I can now tell Alice had inherited, but in a softer version.

I get snapped out of my daze by the sound of Esme's twinkling voice. "Bella dear. Let me show you your room. It's not amazing, but Alice insisted that we make it special for you."

I eagerly go to check out my room. I hate to admit it, but I'm forgetting that even if I was being treated as a daughter, sister, and friend who's rich, I am just a poor Helper, who will only be able to experience this luxury for a matter of 4 years, and maybe less.

Alice's POV:

Bella is just adorable. She has amazing brown hair: wavy, soft, and lustrous in every way possible. Her brown eyes remind me of Bambi or delicate, milk chocolate. She's thin, delicate, and small. Larger than me, of course, but by no means anywhere near what she should be at 12 years old.

I can't wait to dress her up. But something doesn't feel right. Bella and Esme are obviously hiding something. And now that I think about it, so is Carlisle. I can tell by their strained and darting expressions, and the tension that surrounds them. I don't think that realize that they are letting off that sort of aura, but they are. And although I'm 11, I have always been the perceptive one of the family.

But I ignore this thought for now. I just got introduced to our newest family member, and I'm bursting with happiness. This is just too exciting. We will do SO many things with Bella; we will do so many fun and exciting things together. I will buy her a perfect outfit for every day of the week, for every week, and she'll love it.

I know she will.

Emmett's POV:

This kid is such a cutie. She looked really nervous though. Whatever. That was probably because we intimidated her. I'm so happy that I'll have someone who could potentially be my sidekick in playing pranks on the family. Everyone else is just lame.

Having her in the Cullen family should certainly be interesting…

Jasper's POV:

If there's one thing that I know about myself, it's that I know when people are lying. And it's obvious that Esme, Carlisle, and Bella are keeping secrets. Their quick looks towards each other, Bella's clammy hands, the way her smile seems strained as if she was forced to meet us, and the way that Carlisle looked at her when they first met.

Something was up. They say that Alice is the perceptive one in this family, but in truth, she wasn't the only one.

Rosalie's POV:

I'm literally bursting with joy. I have a new sister that I can care for and love that WON'T insist on playing dress up 24/7 and that actually needs my help getting dressed and such as that… no offense Bella.

Something doesn't feel right, but I'm going to ignore it. This is not a moment to worry. Although Jasper wasn't looking forward to this at all, I was, and I'm going to fully bask in the warmness of a new family member. And I'll make Jasper enjoy it too as time passes, even if I have to tape the corners of his mouth up so that it's permanently locked in a WIDE smile.

Edward's POV:

Ever since Esme and Carlisle had shared that they were going to adopt someone just a week ago, I had been feeling mixed emotions. I felt glad that my siblings would have someone else to chill with, but I never really wanted someone else to join us. All I liked to do was play the piano, listen to music, read classics, and chat with my parents from time to time.

Alice and Emmett had called me the "party pooper" of the family plenty of times, but I always shrugged it off. I didn't really care. It was obvious that I was one of the more mature people of the family.

And now that I met Bella, I didn't think I would mind her company.

She seemed quiet, reserved, and inclined to giving me privacy when I wanted it, unlike Alice who insisted on dressing me up, and Rosalie who insisted on giving me useless advice about love whenever she wanted to. This girl wouldn't change my life a bit, and everything would be normal.

I had noticed Esme and Carlisle's worried faces during the introduction as if they felt as if Bella was going to spill something she shouldn't. And that was the one thing that concerned me with this girl. Esme and Carlisle usually had smiles on their faces, and rarely resorted to showing any bad emotions on their faces, yet this girl seemed to be the cause of this one.

I shrugged it off. They were probably just worried that we wouldn't get along with Bella. But personally, I think everyone was pleasant enough to her, maybe excepting Jasper, who had been a bit hostile to Bella. And I hadn't missed that annoyed face on Bella afterwards.

I could tell that Jasper and Bella were going to take a while to get used to each other.

This was going to a long first few weeks with her in the house…

Bella's POV:

My room was gorgeous. It was of regular size, and the walls were painted a beautiful shade of lavender. The bed was a canopy bed, and the covers were a soft rose pink. The fluffy rug was a deeper purple, and the desk was a mahogany one, big and shiny. The bookshelves were absolutely filled with books. This was definitely a step up from the center bedroom I shared with 5 other people, where there were two beds, and three sleeping bags on the floor. The walls had been cracked and peeling, and it was just so crowded. This was amazing compared to that. More than amazing, in fact. I felt like a Disney princess in this room.

I turn to Alice who's eagerly waiting for my response. I smile widely and squeal, "This room is so amazing Alice! Thank you everyone."

Alice bounds over to me, hugs me, releases me, and then steps back to her family. Most of them have grins on their faces.

Esme says, "Your welcome dearie. Everybody, let's leave the room. Bella needs time to herself."

Everybody vacates the room and I plop down on the bed. This was going to take a while to get used to. I mean, this was seriously freaking me out. What about all the stories I heard of Helpers never having a chance to rest, and about how Helpers were resigned to a life of complete and total work, and given no respect at all? This was seriously blowing my mind.

And I loved it, because I knew that even though this wasn't going to last for more than a couple of years, I still had those couple of years to enjoy my life as someone who was born rich and who was accepted into society. I was excited, but nervous. What if someone finds out aside from Esme and Carlisle? When I met Jasper, I'm pretty sure that his face was one of sneaking suspicion. And Edward, the beautiful mini-god, had definitely been concerned about something.

I push these thoughts and firmly tell myself, 'Bella, you've been given a few years to be normal. To have a life. Don't waste it worrying and killing yourself for nothing.'

I repeat this mantra a couple of times before deciding to see what was up with the family. I know that they wanted me to stay here, but I was dying of curiosity. What do rich and normal people do in their free time? What do they like doing when there's nothing to do? Do they sip wine in front of their flat screen TV's discussing the latest fashions or gossiping? But I had a feeling that the Cullen's weren't like this.

I slipped out the room and quietly tip toed downstairs, where the family was situated based on the fact that the living room was the only room with the light on. It gave the upstairs an ominous and lonely feeling.

I went downstairs only to find a sight that amused me immensely.

Edward and Alice were silently glaring at each other, wrestling over a TV remote control. Esme was watching them worriedly, trying to stop them by soothingly telling them to settle the argument through rock, paper, and scissors. Emmett and Jasper were playing darts and kept on missing by far. Rosalie was painting her nails while in the distance, Emmett was gagging while throwing off aim and pleading, "Please, Rosie, the smell is like poison to my noise. The olfactory is just lethal!" And then she would smirk and open some more just to annoy him. She wasn't even using half of the opened nail polish bottles. Carlisle was watching everyone amusedly while making sure no one got hurt.

I was going to tiptoe back upstairs as to not bother this "special" and "touching" family moment, but a giggle escapes my lips. And it's not one of those quiet ones; it's loud. I immediately cover my mouth with a hand but it's too late. Everyone looks up and it's silent. I blush and look down, kicking at the stair with the toe of my foot.

Emmett's the first one to speak up. "What are you laughing at, Tiny?"  
I frown. Tiny? Alice was smaller than me. I reply, "One, I'm not tiny. Two, I'm laughing because you guys look ridiculous."  
I immediately cover my mouth and my eyes widen. I can't speak to them like that. I'm a Helper! I look worriedly at Esme and Carlisle, expecting them to look angry and annoyed, but they just look amused.

I hear a laugh and look up. It was Alice.

"I like our new sister! She's feisty!" She says.

I blush and Rosalie adds, "And she has a cute blush."  
And that makes me blush even more. Gosh, when would the embarrassment end?

"Come downstairs and chill with us. You can pick what fight you want to join." Says Emmett.

I happily comply and walk downstairs. I decide to watch the Rosalie and Emmett fight and help her open more nail polish bottles.

Emmett glares at me. "I invite you downstairs, and this is what I get?"  
I giggle and pointedly open more nail bottles. Rosalie grins at me widely and Emmett pouts.

The Cullen house is fun.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Just a warning, there's not going to be Edward/Bella for a while. Consider this a family story for just a little while.**


	2. Spending Time With Alice

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 2- Spending Time With Alice**

Bella's POV:

It's the next day, 5:30 A.M. I'm an early bird and I rise with the sun. I'm lying in bed, when someone knocks on my door.

I call out, "Come in!"

Alice skips in giddily and sits at the edge of my bed. "I didn't think that you'd be awake. It's usually just me that's up this early," She chirps.

"I'm a morning person," I reply in explanation.

She nods and I sit up. I ask, curious, "Did you need something from me?"

"Well… Esme's taking me shopping today at Port Angeles and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us. I already asked Esme, yesterday night when you were sleeping, and she thought it was a good idea," she asks eagerly.

Hmm, should I go? The bigger question: Did I have a choice? Of course you have a choice, Bella. You're considered a normal family member. Ok, a more reasonable question for my current situation: Did I want to go?

Yes, yes I did. I didn't know what the shopping experience was like and was genuinely curious.

"Ok, sure Alice!" I reply enthusiastically.

She squeals. "Yay, this is going to be so great! The perfect mother-daughters experience! We're leaving at 9:00 and we have breakfast with the family at around 8:30. Now, I have a question for you. Esme tells me you have no clothes… at all."

She looks horrified at the very thought and I chuckle. "That's true," I reply.

She gasps and asks, "Was your orphanage that cruel? These days, orphanages are kind and provide for the children. Is that not true?"  
I don't know how to answer to that. I didn't come from an orphanage, obviously. Compared to where I used to live, orphanages are palaces; places of luxury.

I clear my throat uncomfortably and reply, "Umm, my orphanage desperately wanted to buy me some more self-maintenance materials, but I vehemently refused, claiming that two outfits were enough. I left my other outfit there."  
"If I were you, I would've never rejected offers for clothes," she scoffs.

I smile and she gets up, dusting imaginary lint off of her stylish, violet, pleated skirt. "Well, I will leave you here to get ready or whatever you want to do. Nice talk. It showed me two things. One, I was right: you desperately need a shopping trip and two, you're an agreeable person."

As soon as she leaves, I realize that I don't have underwear or clean clothes for today. Not that I was used to laundered clothes, but I think that the Cullen's would be a little more than just grossed out that I hadn't changed my clothes for the day. I'm about to go ask Alice what I was to do when I notice that there are clothes on my bed and a folded pair of underwear. There's a bright pink post it on top of the pile and it says in silver sharpie: You can thank me later. I know I wouldn't want to walk around clothes I wore more than once. Gross! Hugs, Alice, your soon to be favorite sister.

I smile. Alice was certainly sweet and she was probably going to be my favorite sister. I take a shower, but not before admiring the grandness of it all. Afterwards, I put on the clothes and look at myself in the mirror. Even though Alice was shorter than me, I was definitely skinnier. These clothes were most likely hers, minus the underwear, and they were big on me.

The blue top was short sleeve and had a panda on it. The white shorts were a little bit big on me but Alice left me a belt, knowing that I was too skinny for my own good. The sneakers had a star logo on the side and it said: Converse. I put my short hair into a small braid and look at the outcome.

My usually dull brown eyes have a bit of sparkle in them and my pale skin is bound to become tanner living with the Cullen family. My brown hair: I want to grow that out. Jessica always had all of the orphanage kids have their hair cut by stylists. She wanted to keep her helpers attractive.

I turn away from my reflection and decide to read one of the books in my shelf until breakfast time.

Breakfast with the Cullen's is lively and chatter fills the air. Esme can't stop obsessing over my skinniness and she's currently ranting.  
"Bella, you need to eat a lot here, okay? You're just so thin. Look at those arms. Look at those legs!"

"Mom, stop bothering her, she's fine," Edward cuts her off.

Esme frowns but leaves the topic be.  
"Anyway, heard Alice is taking you shopping, Bella," Emmett says with a wicked smile.

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Emmett replies, "Well, Pixie here, loves shopping and turns into some kind of maniac when she's in a mall. I'm just warning you."  
"It can't be that bad," I reply.

Boy, was I wrong. For the first hour or two, it's fun and we get to know each other a little better. And of course, they bought me tons of clothes. I protested vehemently, of course, but they ignored me and bought everything a 12-year-old girl could possibly ever want in her closet.

We were heading to the food court, when Alice spotted a store that she apparently liked. She squeals loudly, attracting stares and pulls me to the store. I look up and the sign reads: Victoria's Secret. Why was a store named after a girl named Victoria and her secret?

I voice my question to Esme, who laughs. "Dear, Victoria's Secret is just the name of the store. Don't take it too literally."

I'm disappointed. "So there's no secret?"  
She shakes her head lightly and Alice snorts. "Bella, let's not mope about this and let's shop. Now here's a question that is really important. Do you wear a bra?"  
I blush a deep, crimson red. "Err, not yet, but I know what they are."

Alice looks confused. "Obviously, why wouldn't you?"  
Panicked, I reply, "I just said that because… umm… pre-teens tend to be a little clueless about that kind of stuff."  
She narrows her eyes but continues on, "Well, Bella, I think that it's time that you do. Don't you agree, mom?"

Esme looks… there… and nods her head. Determined, Alice and Esme drag me into the store. As soon as we walk in, I gasp and consider running away. Everywhere, I see undergarments and all of them look like they're made for adults only.

I ask Alice, timidly, "Umm, Alice, isn't this for adults only?"

She looks stumped for a second. "True, I never get my bras from here. I get mine at Justice. Man, I was excited because Esme always comes here."

Esme laughs and says to Alice, "I was waiting you to figure out that small…crucial fact."

Alice pouts but brightens up considerably as a thought dawns on her. "After we eat, let's head to Justice and Bella can start a new epoch of her life there!"

I groan and think: When will this day ever end!

Alice calls out, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle! Come out and be men. Carry our shopping bags inside!"

The boys walk outside followed by a smiling Rosalie. They all look a bit disgruntled and when they see how many bags are inside of the trunk, they groan simultaneously; even the always polite and compliant Carlisle.

They each take out 10 bags, with five in each hand, and walk inside. Soon, the deed is over and we're all inside of the house. The boys are doubled over and the girls are watching the boys happily.

Alice chirps, "Well, that was a hero deed each of you brave souls did! Now, why don't you carry it to Bella's room and she can try the outfits on for me!"

Mumbles fill the air and before we know it, the bags are in my room and it's just Alice and me. She grins at me and grabs the closest bag she can reach. She pulls out the clothing inside and hands it to me.

Thus, the fashion show begins.

Later on, after I had tried all the clothes on and thanked Alice profusely, she and I are laying down on my bed basking in the comfortable silence. I'm the first one to break it. I've been wondering about school for a while and I'm wondering what the experience will be like. When the time comes, I want to be prepared.

And Alice seems like the best person to ask as of now. She's the only one that I really spent a lot of time since yesterday, when I arrived here. And although Esme was there today, shopping with us, Alice has first hand experience with school.

"Alice, what's school like?"

She looks surprised. "Didn't you go to school before you had to go to the orphanage?"  
I don't know what to say. I guess I should make up my backstory right now. "Well, when my parents passed away, I was 3 so I didn't go to school."  
She nods, understanding and sad at the same time. "Okay, I'll tell you about it. One thing you should know: there's no reason to be scared at all. We'll be right next to you and Edward and Jasper are in the same grade as you. Rosalie and Emmett are in 8th grade, one year older than you and I'm just one year younger than you. And we're going to a private school, so there won't be any major bullies or rude people just strolling around the hallway. There's good lunch and it's extremely luxurious. But I have a question for YOU Bella."  
"Go on," I say.

"Well, Esme told us that at the orphanage, they only taught you literature and social studies. And not math and science. How are you going to keep up with the rest of the 7th graders?" She asks.

Good point. "Um, I don't really know. I'll ask Esme later. So, there aren't any bullies… at all?"  
She scratches her head. "Well, there are the cliché mean girls who have lame quips like: "Your name should start with L… for Loser! And: Where'd you get those clothes? The dumpster? And my personal favorite: I know you are but what am I?"

I giggle and she gently says, "Bella, you're cute and you're sweet. Everyone's going to love you. And besides, I'll appoint Edward as your personal bodyguard, if it makes you feel better. Okay?"

"Ok, sure." I answer sarcastically.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to my room now. I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm exhausted! See you tomorrow, Bella!"  
"Bye Alice, good night."  
"Sweet dreams, Bella."

**Okay, so that was just some quality time between Alice and Bella! Next up: Esme and Bella combined in one chapter with Carlisle and Bella time! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
